


Una (absurda) carta de solicitud

by Noe_Sweetway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Carta, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Humor, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Mensajes, Razones, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_Sweetway/pseuds/Noe_Sweetway
Summary: Tsukki ha dejado de hablarle y a Kuroo no se le ocurre mejor manera de lograr que lo perdone, que una carta en la que enumere las razones por las cuales debería hacerlo. ¡Son cincuenta y pico, Tsukki!, ¡ten piedad!KuroTsuki. Oneshot.Intento de humor.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 14





	Una (absurda) carta de solicitud

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

_**Aviso:** Este fic es un desvarío total._

* * *

**Una (absurda) carta de solicitud**

capítulo único

_by Noe Sweetway_

* * *

**K** ozume Kenma siempre supo que su amigo es un tonto de remate, de eso no hay ninguna duda. Lo que sí le sorprende es que el susodicho realmente haya terminado condenándose a sí mismo de esa manera. Eso ya ha superado los límites de la idiotez.

Además, ¿por qué no vuelve a su apartamento de una vez?

Kuroo lleva casi dos semanas deprimiéndose por _eso_ en el piso de Kenma, sin poder dejarlos tranquilos a él y a su privacidad. Y eso al menor lo pone de los nervios, porque ha iniciado _esa cosa_ (vergonzosa) con el ex armador de Fukurodani hace apenas un tiempito y justo cuando empezaban a descubrir y disfrutar más y más (cosa que no admitiría nunca en voz alta y _menos_ en presencia de su amigo de la infancia), resulta que Tetsurou decide invadir su vivienda porque está _triste_.

Y bueno, no es para menos.

—¿Una carta? ¿Crees que podría _…_?

Tsukishima Kei, con quien se supone que Kuroo tiene un año más o menos de estar saliendo _de verdad_ , lleva como dos semanas (tal vez un poquito más) sin dirigirle la palabra a este último porque el muy bobo se ha mandado _una grande_ y no tiene ni la más pálida idea de cómo solucionarlo.

—Sí. Que vea algo de tu _esfuerzo_ —aconseja Kozume aleatoriamente, sin despegar la vista de su consola, harto de todo y sin ideas.

Lo que ocurrió fue que Tetsurou, en su afán de honrar su estúpido título de _maestro de la provocación_ (cortesía de Bokuto Koutarou), se había encargado de mandar al tacho la agradable tarde de sábado que estaba disfrutando en su apartamento, ubicado en el centro de Tokio, con su pareja.

¿Cómo sucedió? Bien. El ex capitán de Nekoma sabe perfectamente que a Tsukishima de ninguna manera le van esas bromas que incluyen fotos desprevenidas y demás. Es más, las _odia_. Con el alma. No hay cosa que lo ponga de peor humor que eso. Así que siempre estuvo más que claro que intentar jugársela con algo así no podía traer nada bueno.

Pero Kuroo, siendo tan Kuroo siempre, le había fotografiado a los pocos segundos de haberse despertado de la siesta. La imagen obtenida fue una que enfurecería a cualquiera en el lugar de Tsukishima: el cabello revuelto, ojos hinchados (sin lentes era un poco extraño para el que estaba acostumbrado a verlo con ellos puestos) y apenas abiertos, marcas de algún que otro pliegue de las sábanas en el rostro y, lo peor, la toma era de un incipiente bostezo, en el momento preciso. Todo mal.

La idea era subirla a su estado del _WhatsApp_ , pero ocultándolo de todos sus contactos, a excepción del propio Kei, configurándolo en _'solo compartir con…'_ , para hacer que este lo viera y, después de haber obtenido una imagen clara de su rostro rojo y enfurecido, confesarle que solo era visible para ambos, así también lo vería enfurruñado de una manera más infantil luego. Está de más decir que Kuroo _ama_ esos cambios de expresión en su chico, así que todo le pareció que valía la pena.

En fin, el plan se le había venido abajo, porque diez minutos después de reírse de Tsukki por 'el sustito que se llevó' y tratar de adularlo para que lo perdonara por la bromita, su móvil empezó a vibrar, alertándolo de que varias personas le estaban respondiendo el estado que él creía que había ocultado. Olvidó dar el 'aceptar' al momento de configurar, por lo visto, y terminó enviándola a _Todos los contactos_. Y Yamaguchi Tadashi (a quien Kuroo tiene agregado desde hace un tiempo), luego de haber visto la imagen bochornosa, como todo buen amigo que es, se había encargado de hacérselo saber a Tsukki con un _screenshot_ de la misma y un _«¡¿De verdad le diste permiso para publicarla?!»_ que lo había dejado más pálido que la leche. Luego de eso, Tsukishima se marchó, molesto de verdad. Dejando a Kuroo sin saber qué rayos hacer para enmendarlo.

Así, desde ese momento, Kei no ha respondido ningún mensaje suyo (por ninguna red social, que él ya le ha escrito por TODAS) ni le ha cogido las llamadas, _ni siquiera_ cuando lo contactó mediante línea baja —luego de conseguir el número con la ayuda de Tadashi—. _«Ah, Kei se encuentra un poco ocupado en estos momentos»_ , había mencionado Akiteru al otro lado de la línea, después de haberle dicho que lo llamaría, y Kuroo se había preguntado qué excusa le habría dado Tsukki a su hermano mayor, para que este lo cubriera de esa forma tan, pero _tan_ obvia (que hubiera dado lo mismo que le dijera _«Kei_ _dice_ _que no está»_ ).

Y bueno, Tetsurou tampoco ha tenido el tiempo como para ir a visitarlo, por los exámenes en la universidad, además de que también tiene en cuenta que es altamente probable que, si va, Kei no lo reciba.

No se le ocurre de qué manera disculparse, más que el reciente consejo de Kenma: _«Escríbele algo, en físico»_ , por lo que toma una hoja, un bolígrafo y toda la dignidad que le queda (que no es mucha), para intentar redactar algo que lo haga recuperar a su novio.

Una carta puede ser muy cursi y pasada de moda para muchos, pero para él, tiene ese plus _sentimental_ que podría ser de gran ayuda. Aunque, _maldita sea_ , por culpa de la universidad, en su cabeza solo tiene el formato de las múltiples cartas de solicitud que ha tenido que escribir en lo que va del semestre.

De hecho…

—¡Eso es! —al más alto aparentemente se le enciende una lamparita, la exclamación hace que su amigo lo mire—. Tsukki ama las listas. Siempre enumera todo lo que piensa traer del supermercado, también los contenidos que tiene que estudiar e, incluso, los resultados de los partidos que han jugado contra otras preparatorias. Así que…

_Oh, no._

Kenma ya ve venir lo peor.

—¡Le haré una lista de las razones por las que debería perdonarme! ¡Esto debería funcionar!

Y bueno, después de verlo garabatear y borronear unas cuantas veces —y tal vez con exagerada emoción—, Kozume piensa que quizá lo de la carta no ha sido una muy buena idea, después de todo.

—Eso solo si puedes nombrar más de tres, Kuro.

Finalmente, el ex _setter_ decide ir a dormir, por lo que deja a Kuroo solo con su desgracia, luego de verlo hacer un mohín ante la última frase.

* * *

Tsukishima Akiteru recoge el correo esa mañana.

Le sorprende muchísimo hallar una carta —que parece estar puramente hecha a mano, a juzgar por la desprolijidad del sobre— para nada más ni nada menos que el gruñón de su hermanito. _Así que una nueva pretendiente, ¿eh?_

Recibe una mirada de odio en cuanto se la entrega a Kei con una sonrisita y los ojos llenos de picardía.

Minutos más tarde, es el menor de los Tsukishima quien se encuentra tan sorprendido, que termina arrojándose a la cama (y golpeándose con la cabecera), todavía sin poder creer lo que acaba de leer.

* * *

Tokio, 15 de enero de 2020.

Sr. Tsukishima Kei.

(Estudiante de último año y Dueño del corazón de Tetsurou).

Tengo el agrado de dirigirme a usted, con el motivo (la esperanza) de SOLICITAR que (por favor) lea lo siguiente:

**Lista de razones por las que DEBES volver a hablarme** **:**

1) Me gusta (y extraño) tu voz, no creo que pueda seguir viviendo sin ella más tiempo.

2) Y a ti te gusta la mía (no lo has dicho directamente, pero lo has pensado, yo sé que sí).

3) Técnicamente, todavía somos novios. Es raro que dos novios no se hablen por tanto tiempo.

4) También me gustan tus mensajes (aunque a veces son un poco crueles), respóndeme uno de vez en cuando.

5) Te extraño.

6) Tú también me extrañas, ¿verdad?

7) Hace tiempo que no visito Miyagi, esta es una buena excusa para hacerlo (si me vas a recibir, claro está).

8) Tú tampoco visitas Tokio desde hace dos semanas. Eso es mucho tiempo, considerando que te has acostumbrado a estar en la capital los fines de semana.

9) Pagaré tus boletos.

10) Soy mayor que tú, deberías hacerme caso y perdonarme ya.

11) Te enseñé técnicas de bloqueo, ¿recuerdas? Todavía me debes por eso.

12) Lo que me debes son besos, por cierto.

13) Hablando de eso, me gustan tus besos y a ti los míos (no intentes negarlo, no lo haríamos tan bien si no nos gustara), así que es una buena razón.

14) Si estamos separados no podemos besarnos. Eso es desesperante, ¿no crees?

15) Oh, y el sexo también. Te daré mucho de eso si vuelves a hablarme, como siempre.

16) (Seguramente estás haciendo una mueca fea, relájate, ¿sí? Y déjame terminar –no hay dobles sentidos en esta última frase, lo juro–). ¿No extrañas el calor de mi cuerpo con este frío?

17) Te compraré pastelitos. Los que quieras y cuando quieras. (Solo procura no dejarme en la quiebra).

18) Kenma dice que soy insoportable sin ti. No quieres que ese inocente sufra por tu culpa, ¿verdad?

19) Bokuto dice que soy guapo. Tú también lo eres (mucho más que yo), así que hacemos una bonita pareja.

20) Pecas-kun dijo (medio ebrio) que me aceptaba para ti, ¿podrá alguien más lograr eso?

21) No lo creo, Pecas-kun es exigente, para que lo sepas. Así que: mérito mío. (No tuvo nada que ver el que le haya hecho probar el vino la otra vez).

22) Los gustos en común, Tsukki. ¿Quién más va a escuchar contigo Kings of Leon y/o ver Jurassic Park por quinta vez? Valórame.

23) Soy alto. Casi tanto como tú. Difícilmente encontrarás otro novio que esté a tu "altura". En muchos sentidos.

24) Iría a todos los museos del país solo por ti.

25) Te graduarás pronto y vendrás a estudiar a Tokio. Tengo un lugar en mi apartamento, te conviene ahorrar lo del alquiler, ¿sabes?

26) Te ayudaré a estudiar para el examen de admisión.

27) (Dudo que necesites la 26, ya sé), entonces… puedo prepararte un café, un té, ¿darte un masaje? Eso sí que es necesario para cualquier estudiante estresado, ya lo verás.

28) Podremos practicar vóley en nuestro tiempo libre, aunque ya no lo hagas en la universidad. No quieres perder la forma, ¿o sí?

29) Sé de otros métodos para conservar la forma, podremos dialogarlos si respondes afirmativamente esta solicitud. (Pista: relee el punto 15. Y no te enojes).

30) Voy a ser abogado (wow, qué bien suena). Ahorrarás cada vez que necesites una defensa o tengas algún problema legal.

31) Soy un hombre 100% fiel. Escaseamos en este mundo moderno, por si no lo sabías. (Se oye de todo en la universidad).

32) La fidelidad merece un punto extra, OK?

33) Además, soy un hombre maduro, aunque no lo parezca.

34) Que no lo parezca es culpa de Bokuto. Déjame fuera de eso, pobre de mí, siempre me involucra en sus chorradas. Por eso, merezco otra oportunidad.

35) Pienso en 'nosotros' a futuro.

36) Eso quiere decir que, cuando vivamos juntos, te dejaré escoger el color de las paredes y cortinas y si tendremos un perro o un gato. O ambos.

37) Y que, si adoptamos un niño, le van a gustar los dinosaurios, el pescado y el voleibol. Yo mismo me encargaré de eso.

38) Si te casas con otra persona, el futuro 'cool' de tu hijo está en juego. Piénsalo con sabiduría.

39) Sí. Eso quiere decir que estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo, aunque seamos todavía muy jóvenes (a mi parecer) para pensar en eso.

40) Cuando tú quieras: en cinco años, en un año, mañana mismo… (No elijas mañana mismo, porfa, necesito prepararme mentalmente).

41) Conseguiré los mejores anillos y trajes. Te dejaré elegir a los testigos. (Te recuerdo que Bokuto se va a molestar si no lo tomamos en cuenta).

42) Ya sé que no podemos casarnos aquí, pero ¿has pensado en lo bella que es España? Tal vez, ¿Francia? Nos vendría bien un viajecito a Europa.

43) Sé que tampoco tenemos dinero para eso, pero estoy dispuesto a ahorrar, si me perdonas. (Todo sea porque me perdones).

44) Seré un mejor novio a partir de ahora.

45) No más ramen instantáneo, lo prometo. Voy a cocinarte algo delicioso cada vez que vengas a verme.

46) Puedo aprender a cocinar pastelitos.

47) Te he visto vestido (y desvestido) de todas las maneras posibles, desde trajeado, uniformado, deportivo, hasta indigente (según tú, porque en verdad nunca lo estás). Estoy seguro de que no quisieras mostrar todas esas facetas a cualquiera (eso espero), así que consérvalas quedándote conmigo.

48) Cumpliré los 20 pronto, no serías capaz de dejarme solterón a esta edad, ¿no?

49) Ya háblame, Tsukki, lo vas a lamentar si ya no encuentras a alguien más con quien tener conversaciones sarcásticas y divertidas como las que tienes conmigo. Necesitarás dúo para burlarte de Bokuto siempre, y para eso estoy yo. (Dime que no pensaste en Akaashi, por favor).

50) Iba a decir que dejaré de decirte 'Tsukki', pero simplemente no puedo. A menos que quieras que te llame 'Kei'. (Déjame llamarte 'Kei', por favor). A cambio, puedes llamarme 'Tetsurou', te juro que no me voy a enojar.

51) Son CINCUENTA (y un) motivos, Tsukki, ¡de mi puño y letra! (Juro que no googleé nada). Hice esta lista sabiendo lo mucho que te gustan, así que merezco que lo consideres, aunque sea.

52) Cincuenta y dos (¡ten piedad!), porque olvidé lo más importante: te quiero. Demonios. Te quiero demasiado, Tsukki, y lo siento mucho. De verdad siento haber sido tan idiota. Ya perdóname, ¿sí? (Relee la razón número 5 unas cien veces, hasta que te quede claro, ahí comprenderás la gravedad de esto).

Esperando una respuesta favorable, me despido atentamente:

-Kuroo Tetsurou.

_PD. Ya le pedí a Kenma que me tomara fotografías vergonzosas, para que puedas vengarte de mí como se debe. Te las daré si me perdonas. He conseguido 15 imágenes buenísimas (que me dejarán sin dignidad) y un Akaashi enojado, por hacer que su novio me tomara fotos en calzoncillos. Debería contar como razón extra, ¿no?_

* * *

Ya está oscureciendo y un todavía bajoneado Tetsurou acaba de llegar de la universidad (al apartamento de Kenma, claro está) cuando le vibra el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Dispuesto a abrir los mensajes de una vez, queda en shock por unos minutos, puesto que, si sus ojos no le mienten, al lado de 'remitente' dice **'Tsukki'** , y su cerebro ya no da para tanto.

**[Recibido, 6:30 p.m.]** Tres razones para responderte esa (absurda) carta:

**[Recibido, 6:30 p.m.]** 1- Algunas cosas son ciertas (dije ALGUNAS, debo darte un puño por algunas otras, así que no estaría mal que vengas a Miyagi). Ah, y tomaré las fotos.

**[Recibido, 6:30 p.m.]** 2- Me debes pastelitos. Que sean muchos.

**[Recibido, 6:30 p.m.]** 3- Probablemente, aunque te diga que no, vas a volver a insistir incansablemente. Y ya qué.

* * *

Desde su habitación, Kenma oye el alarido proveniente de la sala y se pega un susto de los buenos. _Ah, ahí está_.

Kuroo está chillando como nunca (y parece un chillido de _buenas noticias_ , si acaso es posible definirlo así) y eso solo quiere decir que su plan conjunto 'superimprovisado' ha tenido éxito.

Lo confirma en cuanto oye a su amigo gritar ese escandaloso « _¡Kenma, somos unos putos genios!_ _»_ _,_ que le rompe los tímpanos, pero le asegura — _por fin_ — que se viene un fin de semana tranquilo junto a Keiji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—Fin—**

**Author's Note:**

> -En Facebook hubo un debate entre el KuroTsuki y el KuroKen en el cual varias personas decían que la mayoría de los fics KT tenían OOC en exceso (y estoy de acuerdo con que varios lo tienen, pero no sé si la mayoría), así que espero que esto no me haya quedado así :’c  
> -He leído varios fics con el formato “X razones por las que…” (los que más recuerdo que me gustaron fueron: un EdWin, de una de mis fickers favoritas; y un NaruSasu que ya no recuerdo muy bien porque lo leí hace añares) y hace tiempo tenía este entre mis borradores, así que lo desempolvé un poco y voilà (?)  
> -Mi OTP (KT) se presta demasiado para este tipo de fics, díganme si no es cierto XD Ah, y mi AkaKen de fondo porque puedo «3  
> -NECESITO un Kuroo en mi vida (que me escriba cartas de solicitud, no que me denigre en sus estados del WhatsApp, valga la aclaración). Tsukki no sabe lo afortunado que es (y viceversa).  
> -Espero que a alguien le haya gustado este pobre intento de humor :c  
> ¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
